The First Five Times
by MyUsedRomance
Summary: It's not how you say it, but what you're feeling. Their friends think it takes them five times, they know it only took the first time. SasuSaku. Yes, sexual content inside. Two-shot.
1. Uno, Dos, Tres

**Pairing**: SasuSaku [hehe. I like saying this out loud].

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I'm not that awesome or artistic.

**Summary**: Their first five times.

**Inspiration**: Stars. Seriously, they keep inspiring me so much lately. AND they are made of win. Yesh. Their song is obviously the ones in italics. :]

**The First Five Times**

_The first time in the backyard_

_Underneath the plastic sheeting_

_Outside it was pouring_

_And we were drunk as shit_

--//--

He had been back for two years now. Today was his birthday (finally, twenty one) and Naruto decided to make a special celebration for it. Of course, it meant everyone had been invited to the Uchiha House (without his permission since Naruto had made it a surprised party). Sasuke couldn't remember the last time they had all been like this, just having a good time. He smirked, the closest to a smile he would ever show (or maybe he really was drunk), knowing they had accepted him back. Well, maybe not everyone.

Sasuke took another drink and turned towards the backyard, the commotion inside was already making his head ache. There, he found a very drunk Sakura giggling with an equally intoxicated Yamanaka girl leaning against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa," he responded to Ino, looking intensely at Sakura who was frowning to the floor when he entered. She looked up at him. It bothered him she still couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Sasuke," she said, "happy birthday."

"Hn." _That's it?_

"Baka, Sasuke-kun, stop with the grunting. It's bothersome," said Ino as she flailed her arms and giggled. Yes, she really was drunk.

"Hn."

"Meh, I'll go find Shika-kun before he starts smoking and he's more fun than you Sasuke. Oh, do you mind if we use one of the rooms?"

Before he could protest, Ino had already entered the house looking for Shikamaru. Sasuke made a small noise that went unnoticed by Sakura and sat next to her, leaning against the tree, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" _I love you._

Aa. So she went back to the suffix, he noticed (and couldn't help the smirk that came to him). Barely opening his eyes he raised an eyebrow, closing them again when she didn't respond.

"Thanks for coming back," and then soft lips pressed against his. By the time he opened his eyes she was gone.

He really was drunk.

--//--

_Next time at a party_

_When all our friends were there_

_There is nothing like bare mattresses_

_Underneath the stairs_

--//--

The next time he saw her was at Ino's house. She just wanted to have a party with everyone. Sasuke had only agreed because of Naruto's constant whining and annoying voice.

She was in the middle of the room, as cliché as it was; moving frantically with the music's upbeat tones, moving against someone whose arms were around her.

It had been five weeks since their last encounter (tch, not that he was counting or cared, he just was good with his memory). But he knew she had been avoiding him because even his last visit to the hospital (he had let Naruto take the upper hand, receiving punches that he could have easily dodged) had not made them cross paths (even after he had looked for her for nearly two hours).

The last weeks of summer were felt around the room as everyone was sweating and looked flushed. But he could only stare at her and the pink hair, her hair that made him turn every time he saw a flash of its color. Annoying.

And then, he can't tell how it happened, but he had forced her out of that man's arms and into a door. An angered look coming to her eyes at his actions. "What the hell, Sasuke?!"

"Hn." He didn't know.

"Are you kidding me?! Argh. I really don't like the men in our team; loudmouth Naruto, perverted Kakashi, and Sai! Don't even get me started on Sai. And now you too? I thought – "

Hn. So this is what shut her up. Something released within him, satisfaction, contentment, he didn't know; but he was glad. Yes, glad that the pink haired kunoichi quiet downed and glad that it was his kisses that had done it. Especially glad, he admitted, as she responded with a quiet moan.

"Sasuke…"

"Say it, Sakura, say it," he didn't know he had spoken those words until she moaned again, pulling him closer to her.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

And something inside awakened again, pushing Sakura against the wall as he kept kissing her. He didn't know when something as soft as her had become his addiction. Like any other addiction, he couldn't have enough; he had to have her in every way. He growled at the noises she made, the way she squirm and pushed against him. The way she seemed to touch everything of him at once. He pushed her against the mattress on the floor.

He gripped her thighs under her skirt, convulsed with a new desire, different than the one he felt every time he tried to kill Itachi; because withering under him, asking for more was Sakura.

"Mine," a feral cry escaped him, biting into her shoulder.

At the moment, she gasped and pulled him towards her to fel more of him. But so many fabrics of clothes were between them, and the pressure accumulating between her legs wanted more of the friction.

"Ahh, Sass-uke. Please."

Neither knew what she referred to at the moment, but words only made them rubbed against each other more to relieve some of the torture. It was bittersweet to Sakura feeling the pressure of his growing erection against her clothed center. She felt him hissed at the newfound friction they made and tense for a second. But she wanted more (moremoremore) and raised herself again towards him and with a low moan she came back down to the mattress. Sasuke didn't wait for another invitation and thrust into her again.

Neither wanted it to end, they had found this one place where everything was bliss and Sakura had never thought a feeling like this could exist. The thought of anyone coming in on them dry humping just made her moan even more and thrust into him because this is what she wanted.

"Sasuke – hmm – kun … Sasuke-kun." She was biting, licking, and just breathing. "I'm so close, Sasuke," she whispered into his ear, "so cloo—"

"—Sakura-chan! Are you in there?" Someone pounded on the door. "And have you seen Sasuke-teme? We can't find him!"

Of course she had seen him; he was right on her, dry fucking her into no existence. Collecting her breath, she muttered obscenities to their blonde friend. "I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Just ignore him," Sasuke thrust into her again to make a point.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? I'm gonna – "

But before either one of them could say something, the door was being opened. Luckily for the duo, they were ninjas and Sasuke moved (reluctantly) off her onto the darkest corner of the room, leaving a very flush Sakura barely able to sit on the mattress.

"Sakura-chan, you look flushed, are you drunk? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Naruto and no, I'm not drunk. I just got away from the noise, it's been a long day, that's why I'm here. Alone," she stressed.

"But Sakura-chan, the party is outside. And we still have to find the teme! Where did he disappear? Did he tell you anything?"

"No! I – uh – I haven't seen him at all tonight. Now, l-let's go outside. Uhm, let's go find him," she looked at the floor while leading Naruto out the room.

--//--

_Third time in a doorway_

_With the lights all on around us_

_And the audience beside us_

_And your man watching from the trees_

--//--

Sakura had tried helping Naruto look for Sasuke. But how could she when she knew where he was (or where she had left him) and besides, she didn't know what she would do next time she saw him. She still had the memory of his hands.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled for her.

When she turned, she saw Naruto. Sasuke scowling right behind the blonde.

"I found the teme. He's so drunk; he spent a lot of time in the bathroom. Hahaha. You can't hold your liquor Sasu-babe!"

Sakura knew instantly he hadn't been in there retching out the liquor. Somehow (it might have been the way his eyes shifted somewhere other than her, or the way he stood there frozen, or even the small blush that was forming on his cheeks) she knew he had been doing other things. The tight burning pool at the end of her stomach started to flutter. She had to get out of here.

"I think—I think I'm gonna go home now. I'm too tired," she smiled at them (not meeting eyes with Sasuke yet because it was too much still) and turned to find Ino.

"We'll take you home Sakura-chan! Let me just find Hinata-san so we can leave together." The blonde friend left them in the middle of the room.

"Eh…"

"Let's go wait outside."

She followed him to the door, avoiding contact entirely (really, when they had been touching more than usual not half an hour ago). They waited for Naruto there, Sasuke observing her carefully.

"Stop staring," she muttered.

"Hn."

"Why – "

"Bahh. Hinata is going home with Neji, stupid bastard. Let's just go." Naruto started walking briskly towards Sakura's house. His disappointment becoming palpable.

As she started to follow Naruto (not waiting to see if Sasuke would follow), she felt the muscles in her arm tense. "What are you doing?"

"Hn."

And he pulled her towards him, crushing their lips with a small gasp. "We're not done yet."

"But Sasuke…" _I love you._

"I mean it." With that, he disappeared.

--//--

A/N: Well, I don't think I liked that ending. But fear not, it's not over yet! The second part is coming soon, I just wanted to get this one out of the way.

Tell me what you think. :]


	2. Cuatro, Cinco, Always

**Sorry for the delay. In all honesty, I was slightly put off by the amount of reviews to alerts I received. There were more alerts than reviews which make me wonder why some people won't bother reviewing at times. Anyway, that's the actual reason why I took so long (and real life events). Sorry to those who took the time to say some words, but I'm back now. **

**I hope this doesn't make me sound like a conceded author, because I'm not. I'd just appreciate a review every once in a while, constructive criticism, and even flames. If you think is too cliché or something, I want to know why, so then I could provide a better outcome on future stories. **

**Thanks for reading. Now enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I'm not that awesome or artistic.

**Mature content ahead, hence the Rated M selection. **

**[[word count:2664]**

**The First Five Times**

--//--

_Fourth time I said," that's that"_

_You've agreed to give me everything_

_Now I've got to ask you one more thing:_

"_Keep doing that forever."_

--//--

The morning after had been Sasuke's worst day. He had woken early to train and later see Sakura (he promised to train first in order to have a clear mind, because he didn't want to be impulsive. Not like last night, even though its results had been welcomed). But when he was on Team 7's usual training spot, an ANBU squad member had come to him telling him that Tsunade had orders for him (at that moment he thought Tsunade had an idea of what had gone on last night and was just trying to drive him away from Sakura); a last minute mission. Tsunade had made her orders clear when he went to see her. The mission had to be done with caution. No mistakes. Sasuke only hardened his gaze as he left the Hokage's room.

They didn't see each other for another 3 days. Sasuke had been assigned to an S-Rank mission much to his dislike. What was supposed to be a 7 day mission turned into 3. He refused to lie to himself anymore (because Uchiha were honorable and never lied) and admitted the reason to finishing the mission was to see her.

Sakura.

Just the thought of her made him accelerate his pace. He had stopped at Tsudande's for a quick summary of the mission, and dashed to what he recalled to be Sakura's home. When he arrived there, he didn't hesitate to enter her home. She was in the kitchen, talking animatedly on the phone.

"—and I told him that no, I couldn't just drop my things to spend th—Sasuke!" Sakura turned a shade of red as he entered her house. "What are you doing here?—oh, no Ino, not you. Uhm, let me call you back, alright? No, it's not what you think! Just… I'll call back! Ok. Bye."

She looked back at Sasuke, waiting for a response. But he didn't know how to start. He should have waited a couple more hours and rationalized things more because that was the person he was. He thought things through. Yet, he knew his heart (or mind?) decided that's that, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I've been waiting, even though you didn't ask," Sakura started. "And I feel really silly, you know? Hoping – I'm tired of it. I've been asking myself what it all meant. If you even meant anything at all. For all I know, you could've been drunk. But I keep hoping like that stupid girl you left on the bench years ago. So tell me, what the hell is going on?!"

She was furious now, he could tell.

"Are you done?" He definitely didn't mean for it to sound rude. But it was Sasuke – Uchiha fucking Sasuke.

"What?! Ugh. Sasuke, this is so you! Ignoring what I have to say or what I think. That night, I – I –"

"I meant everything."

"Uh?"

"I meant everything," he repeated. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

She remained quiet, not knowing how to act around him anymore or the things she could say.

Sasuke released his breath. "Listen," he stared. "I'm not sure why you're mad. But what I know is that this is where I want to be – right here, with you."

Sakura remained still, fearing that if she were the first one to move, then it'd be all her fault – she'd be the weakest one as always and it'll leave Sasuke smirking again.

"Annoying," he almost sighed. Frustrated he stared up at her, "it – I – you. It means I want to be with _you_."

She was speechless, to say the least. But it was Sasuke; she should've known that whatever had happened that night, he had meant it. He was a man of few words, but actions and true. He had reasons for them and if –

"Sakura?"

– his voice was different, as if he was scared of any reactions.

"Yes."

He didn't waste a moment to finally approach her and seal his declaration with a kiss. It was different than before, not as desperate. When they broke off, she looked up at him. "Don't ever stop."

"Hn. Like I'd leave you again. You can count on me being here. "

Sasuke's kisses were what she always wanted. It left her breathless, and wanting more. He moved his hand moved to her arm, holding her closer, gripping her arm and holding her head with the other hand. She gasped at his ardor, never having been kissed that way, not even that night at the party. He took the opportunity to push his tongue inside of her, deepening the kiss and grasping her stronger.

"Sass—ke," she pulled him closer to her, "don't ever, please."

The kiss on her collarbone was enough of an answer. Desperately, he pushed her against the kitchen counter as she pulled his hair to gain some air. He raised one of her legs to come around him, feeling closer to her core. Shivers ran down his spine as his erection pressed against her wet center. He remembered the night at the party, where they had fervently touched each other. Now he wanted more, to feel and hear her call him again.

Sasuke moved his other arm to the bottom of her shirt, kneading on her hip as he raised the shirt. "Off," he muttered against her neck, marking her with teeth, tongue, and lips. Reluctantly, they parted to take their shirt off and Sakura took the opportunity to pull his as well, kissing his well built chest immediately after. She could hear the rhythm of his heart against her lips. He had little chest hair, just like she liked it. "Hmm. Sasuke-_kuuun_."

There was something in Sakura's voice as she licked his chest that made Sasuke bite even harder into her skin. Then, with only one gulp of breath, crushed his lips against hers again: open mouth and absorbing. Sticky, needy, and furious, pushing himself against her again and again. each thrust of the tongue was another between their sexes. He lifted her skirt and could feel how hot and wet she was for him already.

Sasuke had never been with a woman before and knew Sakura hadn't either. The thought thrilled him even more, to know that they would be together. He didn't know what he was doing but Sakura's responses could be counted as positive. At least he hoped he was doing something right.

"We should—take this—in—hmm—inside. Ohh. Sasuke, bedroo-hmm."

He picked her up, still kissing her fervently until they arrived to her bedroom. Sakura slowly moved away from Sasuke, exposing her bare chest only covered with her bra on. She blushed in anger, it wasn't even one of the cute ones. Sasuke was seeing everything differently though. He remembered he had once seen her change shirts during a mission on accident, but the feeling he had had back then was nothing to what he was feeling now. He slowly raised his hand to the level of her breasts, asking permission if he could touch. It made Sakura blush, but she nodded nonetheless.

His fingertips barely followed the outline of her bra, but it made Sakura raise her breathing. He followed the race of her valley, his fingers cool against her heating body. And then, to both their surprises, he fully grasped one of her breasts, putting small pressures against her skin. She moaned and closed her eyes. It had never felt that way when she touched herself.

"Sasss-_ke_.

His fingers were then replaced by his lips, licking and biting her mounds. Sakura took hold of his head and pushed him closer to her breasts, needing to feel more of him. They fell on the bed in a soft tud. She moved back so they could have more space and with her legs, pulled him closer to her.

"I want you to touch me, Sasuke. Please."

He didn't need to be told twice, as he maneuvered one of his hands to support himself on the bed, and the other to find her crotch under her skirt. Not wasting any time, he pushed away the piece of cotton that covered her crotch and like a kid looking for his treasure, gasped when he touched her center. It was only his palm against her heat, her wet heat, dripping for him. But it was her. For him.

"Sa-kura. Sakura, tell me what to do," he breathed into her collarbone.

She placed her right hand on top of his and slowly made him move his palm against her friction. He breathed harder against her as the her curls moved against his palm. "Now – now you pushed your finger like this—ahh. Oh Sasuke. Oh Sasuke-kun, move, oh, Kami, Sasuke move your finger. Yes, like that," she moaned, moving her hips against his hand. He felt her get even more moist; how, he didn't know. But he loved what he was making her feel.

"You can add another finger and – ahh. Oh," she pulled on his shoulders, closer to her.

"Like this?" He asked.

If she didn't know any better, she would've guessed he was smirking. But his voice was different and curious, as if he really wanted to know if he was doing alright. "Yesss. Just like that. You're – you're good at this."

"Hn." She felt his smile against her cheek.

And then, the ever overachiever Uchiha inserted another one of his digits against inside of her, making her gasp loudly and raise her hips against the newfound friction. He pumped harder than before and crushed his lips against hers in an open lip-lock, biting the bottom of her lip to get access to her. At her admission, he plunged his tongue, explored her mouth and sucked her lips, just as he pumped harder and _harder_ into her. Sakura hitched and froze for a second, shivering violently afterwards as her orgasm hit her. Sasuke kept kissing her and pumping into her as she rode her orgasm. Even though it was slower than before, she still shivered.

Sasuke smiled at the way she goofily smiled up at him. He kissed her temple and dropped kisses along her jaw. "So?"

"Hmm."

She could only make noises so far, words were still not within her vocabulary at the moment. She smiled as he slowly kept kissing her face and kneaded her hips, leaving red fingerprints on her pale skin. She wanted this to last. She wanted it to be forever.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm ready."

He looked up at her and understood what she meant. He nodded, not able to keep the small smile at the corner of his lips. Cautiously, he moved away from her a little to give her space to take her skirt off. He took the opportunity to kick off his sandals. When he went for his pants, her small hands stopped him from taking them off – _didn't she want this?_

"Let me do it," she said and slowly pushed his pants off, leaving him with only boxers on. At this she smiled, "I knew you were a boxer's type of guy." Before he could reply to her remark, he gasped at the feeling of her small warm hands around his manhood. His prick instantly moved against her hand, loving the attention it was receiving.

"You're so big, Sasuke-kun," she whispered against his earlobe.

He never would have thought Sakura to talk that way in bed. But they still had to learn so many things from each other.

"Would you fit in me, _Sasuke-kun_?"

He croaked his affirmative response. "We can try now, if you want."

Her cheeks were rosy, but she nodded nonetheless. Sasuke positioned himself above her, keeping one hand on the bed to keep from crushing her; the other one holding his own prick to guide his entrance. He had barely touched her crotch to his prick, but everything in him stilled.

"Kami-sama. Sakura, you're so fucking wet."

"Just for you Sasuke-kun. Do it now, please."

"Shit, protection?"

"Already taken care of, Sasuke. Please," she urged as she rose her hips against his again.

Under the sunlight of a Thursday afternoon, Sasuke entered her in one swift motion. Sasuke had never felt anything like this in his life before. He had felt thrilled, desire, rage, love, everything; but never this. Sakura was unlike anything he had imagined. She closed tightly around him, like a vacuum, pulling him closer to her. The need to push further into her was too much. He needed to move, but couldn't until he saw she was comfortable with the new intrusion inside of her. Oh, Kami. But he liked this. He loved it. All of her.

"Sakura?" He croaked.

"Just a second," she breathed in deeply and looked at him. "Move now, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't wait for another invitation, and pushed into her again. All the time, watching her green apple eyes. They changed from pain to pleasure in a few seconds, but it was enough for him to pull out of her for a little bit and enter her again, deeper with each thrust.

Sakura was moaning now. Pushing him closer with her calves, opening her hips for better access. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Sasuke-kun, moooore. More. Hmm."

Her voice was his undoing. She kept moaning his name, causing him to pushed and delve further into her depth. At the final push, as he touched her center, he tingle on all places, exploding within her in seconds. "Sakura!"

Sakura hugged him closer to her and started leaving kisses along his face. He was still shaking as the last of his orgasm shoot out of him when he realized what had happened. "I didn't – I didn't make you cum. I'm sorry Sakura."

"Don't be silly Sasuke. You did, before, not now. But before and it was great," she enclosed her muscles around his prick to prove her point. He moaned another time.

"I'll make it up to you," he said. "It'll come back. I swear."

She could only giggle at Sasuke's innocence. She felt a surge of euphoria, probably even more than what her earliest orgasm had caused her, to know that she was the only one to see Sasuke act like that.

--//--

_Fifth time in your bedroom_

_When finally we rested_

_And you leaned upon your elbow and began to speak to me_

_But you stopped yourself and kissed me_

_And I grabbed your wrist and told you_

"_I know, I know, I know. I feel the same as you."_

--//--

Sasuke kept his word, and they ended up making love two more times by the end of the afternoon. They had talked about it (during kisses and thrusts) and agreed that he had only cum sooner than expected because of Sakura's moans. They were addictive. By the end of the night, Sakura had experienced three more mind-blowing orgasms. They were too addictive to each other.

With a sigh, Sakura moved off Sasuke and got under the bed sheets. "Wow."

"Hn. I told you, didn't I?"

"Shut up," she blushed.

He smirked at her and traced the curves of her silhouette. Sakura smiled at the attention she was receiving but also at the fact that this was really happening. That Sasuke was with her, had been with her, and wanted to be with her even more. She moved her head against her palm and smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked her.

"I-nothing," she blushed.

But Sasuke wouldn't buy it. He leaned into her, pushing her to the bed in the process. They stayed staring at each other for a moment, until Sasuke leaned into her and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

Sakura smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss. "I know."

--//--

_And everyday it's changed since then_

_In every way, I've changed since then_

--//--

You know what happens next.

Finally done! Tell me what you think.

FIND A MIX! on my livejournal. Songs that accompany the story.


End file.
